


Won't Let you Go

by Okami01



Series: ClaudelethNSFW [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Flirting, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude and Byleth find the time to connect in middle of battle. Prompt Fill for ClaudelethNSFW Week No way I'm letting you go…"
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClaudelethNSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590016
Kudos: 10





	Won't Let you Go

When Claude comes back to Fodlan it's to help Byleth fight off enemy soldiers. The war never really ends, tiring as it is to admit. Months later, the chaos has hardly died down. In both Almarya and Fodlen. When he sees her from atop his wyvern, on the ground fighting off some brigades, it takes him all of his strength not to jump down and hug them. Instead, he takes his bow and shoots the brigades. 

Byleth looks up and her concentration breaks for a moment. Their eyes widen and they smile up at him. But it doesn't last very long, unfortunately. They charge forward, their sword in hand and cut through the enemy line. 

Eventually, Claude lands and he finds Byleth again, cutting down foes left and right.  
" I thought you might need some help, Archbishop. But you seem to have everything under control.

Byleth shakes their head. " I'm happy to see you, Claude," they yell, slicing through a knights armor. 

" I missed you too, By," Claude says. "Though I'm afraid to see what you would look like if you weren't happy."

The battle surrounds them. Arrows, sword slashes, and magic spells fill the space around them. With their combined forces, the battle is easily won. 

Byleth sheathes their sword and runs over to Claude. He finds it hard to stay upright as Byleth practically tackles him. Not that he minds. Soon they have to separate again, for the sheer reason that everyone's trying to talk to them both at once.  
Claude is happy to see his friends from Fodlen again.  
" Did you get everything in Almarya settled?" Byleth asks.  
He loves his home and he's happy that all his work trying to bridge the literal and metaphorical gap between the continents is paying off. He also loves Byleth and it really dawned on him how much he missed them when they were apart. There isn't any end, at least not now. Claude will keep working anyway. He doesn't plan on ever stopping. 

" Well, Almarya won't fall to the ground in a few weeks at least, " he replies with a chuckle.

" With all the time you've spent there, I should hope not."  
They both laugh and they're still standing to close together to be considered anything besides lovers. Marrying the archbishop of Fodlan was never in his plans before. Now Claude can't see a future without Byleth by his side.  
" Maybe later," Byleth leans in and whispers. " We could go to my bedchamber?"  
Claude's grin widens. Byleth's cheeks flush.  
" I might need some help in there."

Claude cocks his head to the side. " Do you need help moving furniture or something?" He's surprised that they would be so bold.

Byleth pouts. " Maybe I'll ask someone else."

Claude laughs again. " No, no. Your wish is my command."  
He grabs Byleth's hands in his own. They're both wearing each other's rings. " Even if we're apart from each other Byleth...there's no way I'm letting you go ever again." He squeezes their hands. Thoughts of royal meetings and paperwork loom over his head. It's a small price to pay for his dreams, his ambitions and the one he loves more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of ClaudelethNSFW Week! The Claude x Byleth ending is very vague about what happens but I like to think this happens. I wrote non binary Byleth ( hopefully correctly) Technically sfw but they're about to do some where nsfw things.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
